Please, Say 'I Love You'
by ohniniline
Summary: Sehun dan Kai sudah lama bersama. Menjalani hidup layaknya pasangan yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Namun sayang, ada satu hal yang membuat Kai tidak merasa demikian. Ia menginginkan sebuah ungkapan cinta dari Sehun. Bagaimana kisahnya? HUNKAI. Gs!Kai.
Please, say 'I love You'

.

.

.

"Uhm cpk ahh"

Suara desahan dan decakan lidah terdengar begitu jelas. Hal ini membuktikan betapa nikmatnya cumbuan sepasang anak manusia ini. Saling melumat bibir atas dan bawah dan kemudian saling melilitkan lidah.

"Uhm."

Desahan tertahan kembali terdengar dari bibir tebal yang kini sudah sangat membengkak tersebut.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kai. Matanya masih menatap bibir tebal yang terbuka dan mengkilat tersebut. Lama kelamaan ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah terengah Kai. Ia ingin kembali melumat bibir bengkak yang seakan mengundang dirinya untuk selalu dicicipi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bibir tipis milik Sehun kembali meraup bibir tebal Kai. Kali ini ia semakin kasar dalam menciumi Kai. Tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan untuk Kai bernafas. Ia ingin menghabisi bibir manis tersebut.

Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meremas rambut hitam Sehun. Dirinya selalu kehilangan tenaga dan langsung lemas saat menghadapi Sehun. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah menikmati setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya.

"Uhm Seh uhm hun cu uhm kup." Disela desahan tertahannya Kai meminta Sehun untuk berhenti.

Sehun harus dihentikan atau dia akan terlambat masuk kelas.

Sehun dengan tidak rela melepas kembali cumbuan panas mereka.

Kai yang melihat wajah cemberut dan kesal Sehun hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan hasil tarikan dan remasannya tadi.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti saat pulang Sehun-ah." Ujar Kai setelah rambut telah kembali rapi dan berniat beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Ya dan tidak alasan apapun yang bisa menghalangiku menciumimu." Balas Sehun ketus.

Kai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kepada Sehun sebagai balasannya. Memangnya ia bisa menghalangi niatan Sehun sepulang mereka nanti? Jawabannya tentu saja TIDAK.

"Sehun-ah aku duluan ya. Prof. Lee akan masuk dan aku tidak boleh terlambat." Ucap Kai merapikan bajunya dan membuka pintu mobil. Jadi jika ada yang bertanya dimanakah mereka bercumbu sedari tadi dan jawabannya adalah MOBIL.

"Ya sana cepat." Jawab Sehun menahan tangan Kai membuat Kai yang sudah menurunkan satu kakinya dari mobil menoleh.

"Ada a-"

Cup, sebuah kecupan lembut dari bibir Sehun mendarat di dahi Kai.

"pa?" Kai terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari Kai, membiarkan Kai keluar mobil begitu saja. Tidak lama setelah itu ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan beranjak menuju parkiran gedung fakultasnya. Jujur saja kampusnya dan Kai ini sangat luas dan setiap fakultas punya parkiran mereka masing-masing. Terlebih lagi letak gedung fakultas Kai yaitu fakultas seni sangat jauh dengan gedung fakultas Sehun yaitu fakultas Ekonomi. Kai di ujung timur dan Sehun di ujung barat.

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari mobil Sehun bukannya berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia malah berjalan menuju toilet. Ia memperhatikan dirinya dicermin. Rambut panjang yang terlihat berantakan, bibir bengkak pucat dengan bekas lipstik. Baju yang sedikit kusut dan naik keatas memperlihatkan sedikit perut ratanya yang mulus.

"Kau menyedihkan Kim Kai." Ujar Kai kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik jam yang terpasang apik di tangan kirinya. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai dan ia berbohong kepada Sehun. Bukan salahnya juga berbohong, karena kalau tidak begitu maka Sehun tidak berhenti mencumbuinya.

Segera ia rapikan rambut coklat panjangnya yang akhirnya ia putuskan untuk di ikat ekor kuda saja dan menyisakan anak-anak rambut. Lalu ia mencuci mukanya dan mengolesinya dengan pelembab dan bedak tipis, dan terakhir ia kembali mewarnai bibirnya dengan warna nude agar yang terlihat sangat begitu cocok dengan dirinya. Sentuhan terakhir ia merapikan baju crop tee nya yang terlalu pendek di depannya.

Setelah semua selesai, ia kembali menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

"Bahkan kau masih saja terlihat menyedihkan Kim Kai." Ujar Kai sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berlalu dari toilet dan berjalan ke kelas.

Selama didalam kelas Prof. Lee menjelaskan teori berbagai macam jenis tarian yang ada di dunia ini. Kai hanya diam menopang dagu sambil memainkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Matanya menatap bosan ke depan kelas.

Jujur saja ia sangat suka menari, bahkan menari adalah sebagian dirinya. Hanya saja ia bosan dengan teori-teori ini. Prof. Lee memang menjelaskan teori tentang jenis tarian, namun ceritanya telah merembes kemana-kemana dan membuat Kai mengantuk.

Dari pada memperhatikan cerita Prof. Lee yang telah ' _keluar jalur_ ' tersebut. Kai memilih untuk memikirkan dirinya dan Sehun.

Ya Sehun, sesosok pemuda yang berhasil membuat Kai tidak bisa berpaling kepada siapapun saat ini. Oh Sehun dengan segala pesona mampu membuat Kai selalu terpesona. Oh Sehun yang mampu mengalahkan ego Kai hingga takluk dalam dekapannya.

Sehun sangat perhatian dan begitu lembut memperlakukan dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun bertindak kasar atau berkata kasar kepadanya bahkan saat intim mereka. Dan itu selalu sukses membuat Kai semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Namun sayang ada satu hal keinginan Kai yang belum terwujud sampai hari ini.

Tidak

Tidak

Bukan liburan atau barang-barang mahal yang diinginkan Kai.

Kai hanya ingin Sehun mengucapkan ' _Saranghae atau I Love you_ ' kepadanya.

Semenjak mereka bersama tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun mengucapkannya kepada Kai. Bagi Kai tidak cukup hanya setiap perlakuan manis yang menunjukkan betapa sayangnya Sehun kepada dirinya.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat Kai sakit kepala dan Kai benci itu.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kai pagi tadi dan Sehun menuntutnya sepulang dari kampus. Kai yang memang hanya ada satu mata kuliah saja hari ini langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Lima jam setelahnya baru Sehun menyusul. Sehun mengatakan ia ada kelas tambahan padahal Kai tau jika jadwal kuliah Sehun telah berakhir semenjak 3 jam lalu. Dan Kai hanya bisa menelan semuanya sendirian, tidak berani bertanya kepada Sehun kemana saja ia selama tiga jam ini.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Kai. Ia mendapati gadis manis itu sedang duduk di meja rias. Nampaknya Kai baru selesai mandi terbukti dengan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya dan handuk yang membungkus rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu sibuk mengolesi wajahnya dengan pelembab. Saat ia mengambil _body lotion_ dan mengaplikasikannya ke tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun telah duluan merebut _body lotion_ tersebut.

Kai mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Biar aku yang mengolesinya padamu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

Kai mendengus "tidak mau, tanganmu kotor."

"Oke, oke tunggu disini dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun." Perintah Sehun dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kai tidak memperdulikan perintah Sehun, ia mengambil _body lotion_ nya yang disimpan Sehun di meja riasnya.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya sendiri Kai." Teriak Sehun dari kamar mandi.

Kai hanya kembali mendengus dan balas berteriak "Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun."

Tidak ada balasan dari Sehun, yang Kai hanya suara gemericik air _shower_.

Lima menit setelahnya Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pribadi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bersih dan siap untuk mengolesi dirimu dengan _body lotion_." Ucap Sehun dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan tersebut.

Kai hanya diam menunggu bisa melihat Sehun mendekatinya. Namja tersebut mengambil _body lotion_ yang Kai simpan kembali ke meja riasnya dan mendorong tubuh Kai hingga terbaring diranjang.

"Kau tidak hanya mendapat olesan _body lotion_ di tubuhmu nona, kau juga mendapat pijatan plus-plus dariku nona. Bersiaplah" Ujar Sehun tepat diatas bibir Kai.

Tidak membiarkan Kai membalas ucapannya, ia langsung melumat bibir tebal yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dicumbunya. Tangan besarnya menarik lengan kurus Kai melingkari lehernya.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu, saat ini kedua insan tersebut telah menyelesaikan ' _urusan_ ' mereka. Acara mengoleskan _body lotion_ bahkan terlupa karena keduanya terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan.

Kai terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi begitu ' _pelepasan_ ' terakhir Sehun. Sungguh gadis itu sangat kelelahan meladeni Sehun dan segala hasratnya.

Tinggallah Sehun sendiri yang masih betah memperhatikan wajah cantik Kai yang terlihat kelelahan setelah 'urusan' mereka. Wajah tersebut bahkan semakin cantik di mata Sehun. Ujung ibu jarinya ia bawa mengelus bibir bengkak dan pucat akibat cumbuannya sedari tadi.

" _I Love you_ Kai, maaf tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu secara langsung. Aku hanya berani mengatakannya saat kau tertidur dalam pelukanku ini." Ujar Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Kai yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya yang hanya tertutup bed cover putih.

END

Sebenarnya ini sebuah story multichapter. Cuma pengen lihat dulu reaksinya gimana jadi diputusin buat share yang oneshot dulu. Kalau respon dan reaksi dari reader baik dan banyak yang mendukung. Aku akan publish yang multichapter nya.

Eh ada yang ngarepin adegan NC ngga sih pas baca ini?

Thank you yah udah baca.

With Love

Ohniniline


End file.
